Watashi no boifurendo no kira
by Psycopathe
Summary: Avez-vous déjà eu l'impression que votre petit ami est différent des autres? Plus précisément, un meurtrier? Pov Naruto/ NaruNeji
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: Watashi no boifurendo no kira**

**Résumé: Avez-vous déjà eu l'impression que votre petit ami est différent des autres? Plus précisément, un meurtrier? Pov Naruto/ NaruNeji**

**Fic inspirée de plusieurs mangas. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1: Commencer par le commencement, évident!<strong>

* * *

><p>Je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto, jeune adolescent de 17 ans en deuxième année de lycée. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lycée, on m'a transféré. Oui, je suis nouveau au lycée Konoha, et interne de surcroit! Et dire que je m'étais habitué aux sales manière de mon ex-colocataire allias Deidara. Non mais je vous jure: l'art par-ci, l'art par-là. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour vous parler de mon ancienne vie mais de la vie actuelle que je m'apprête à... vivre.<p>

Je suis dans la voiture avec mon papa et ma maman à l'avant. Je regarde la pluie battante dehors au travers de la vitre. Quelle journée de merde! Pour mon premier jour au lycée, il faut qu'il pleuve! Heureusement que je suis interne. Je me vois mal en train d'attendre dehors mouillé jusqu'à l'os.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Naruto! S'exclame mon papa. La pluie s'arrêtera bien demain avec un peu de chance! Heureusement que tu es avec nous!

-Vous venez juste pour les papiers d'inscriptions! Ai-je rétorqué.

-Et alors? Tu n'es pas heureux, toi?

-Si bien sûr! Mais c'est juste que la pluie me rend mélancolique...

Mon papa sourit. J'entends maman nous dire qu'on a exactement le même sourire et qu'à chaque fois qu'elle le remarque, elle s'en étonne toujours. Je les adore tout les deux et je ne voudrai les échanger pour rien au monde.

Un peu plus tard, nous arrivons enfin à mon nouveau lycée. Nous passons la grille qui porte le nom Konoha et nous nous approchons des bureaux administratifs. Papa et maman entrent en premiers et je les suis à mon tour. Devant nous est assise une dame qui a la cinquantaine à vue d'oeil. Mais ce qui me saute aux yeux est sa poitrine. Il y en a du lait là-dedans!

-Bonjour! Vous êtes sûrement Mr et Mme Uzumaki. Venez, je vous prie!

Mes parents s'installent en face de Mme Tsunade. Comment je connais son nom? Ben y a sa plaque sur son bureau.

Elle commence à parler du léger règlement du lycée qui me sont adressés directement, ensuite elle s'est tournée vers papa et maman pour leur expliquer comment fonctionne cet établissement et finalement, quelques minutes plus tard, nous sortons enfin! C'est pas pour vous décourager mais on étouffe là-dedans! Je prend une grande inspiration et expire le tout de soulagement. Papa se tourne vers moi.

-Naruto, on va devoir se quitter! On va juste t'accompagner aux dortoirs des garçons pour tes bagages et après on te dira « aurevoir »!

J'acquiesce tranquillement et rejoins mes parents jusqu'à la voiture afin de se partager les deux valises. Me dites pas pourquoi ma maman veut pas le faire, c'est gravé génétiquement dans le cerveau des femmes d'après papa. Cette remarque lui a valu une tape sur la tête.

Arrivé devant les dortoirs de l'internat, j'ouvre la porte pour découvrir mon nouveau colocataire qui se voit du premier coup d'oeil.

Devant moi se trouvait un adolescent de mon âge je crois. Enfin, si il était debout, il aurait ma taille. Il est affalé sur son lit et, d'après les ronflements, il dort à poing fermé. Mon papa me glisse un « Bonne chance » et ma maman me fait un bisou sur la joue avant de partir main dans la main. Je prend mes deux bagages et les mets à l'intérieur. Peu après, je ferme la porte assez violemment pour réveiller le propriétaire des lieux. Apparemment, ça a fait son effet car j'ai entendu un grognement proche de « Putain, qui est-ce qui tabasse la porte comme un sauvage? ». Il se redresse complètement et je peux le distinguer assez mieux qu'au départ. Il a des cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval. C'est tout ce qui m'importe car il n'y en a pas trente-six comme lui dans l'école, me semble-t-il. Je me présente avec le sourire, conscient qu'il sera sûrement un bon copain:

-Salut! J'suis Naruto Uzumaki! Ton nouveau colocataire!

L'autre me regarde dans les yeux et finit par soupirer sa réponse.

-'Lut. Shikamaru Nara. Alors c'était vrai que j'allais avoir un autre ici!

-Ouaip! Désolé d'empiéter sur ton territoire mais on partage maintenant!

-T'empiètes pas du tout, fais comme chez toi!

Il me plaît déjà! Je commence alors à ranger mes affaires à la hâte. Le rangement, c'est pas fait pour moi! Heureusement que je reçois le coup de main de mon nouveau camarade qui ne voulait pas que la chambre soit un bordel indéfini. Après avoir rangé tout mes linges et autres trucs, je m'assois sur le lit en face de celui de Shikamaru qui commence à me questionner sur mes origines.

-Je viens de Nagasaki!

-Ça fait loin! C'était pas galère de venir jusqu'ici?

-Non, non. Même si il y a eu des bouchons avec la pluie en prime!

-T'as pas de chance aujourd'hui.

-Et toi, tu habites dans le coin?

-Dans la campagne, ma famille élève des cerfs si tu veux savoir pourquoi elle reste à l'écart de la ville.

-Des cerfs? Cool! Je pourrai en voir durant le week-end?

-Si tu le souhaite. Mais franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à t'avoir!

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Ben il y a un autre élève transféré aussi. J'ai misé sur lui car il est moins bruyant d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.

-Comment tu sais qu'il est comme ça? J'aurai pu l'être!

-D'après mes petites sources, celui qui est surexcité, c'est toi, Uzuki...

-Uzumaki.

-Ouais, Uzamuki.

Je passe mon tour pour la prononciation du nom. Je soupire profondément. Décidément, je suis fatigué aujourd'hui. En temps normal, je lui aurait crié sur tout les toits que mon nom ne se prononce pas de cette manière mais à cause du voyage, je laisse tomber ma tête sur l'oreiller en croisant mes bras derrière ma tête. J'entends Shikamaru me répliquer:

-Désolé, je ne suis pas fort en nom de famille.

-C'est rien! Ai-je dit en souriant, content de ce minuscule aveu.

On a continuer à parlé de tout et de rien. Plus le temps passe, plus je veux dormir. Ce qui n'est pas pour déplaire Shikamaru qui me laisse tranquille afin de profiter lui aussi de son lit. Au moins, je sens que je peux avoir totalement confiance en lui dès le départ. J'ai appris qu'il était en terminal, donc il a un an de plus que moi. C'est dommage parce que je ne sais pas comment va se passer mon année ici. Je ne connais rien de cet établissement. Mais il m'a dit que j'aurai tout retenu en une semaine minimum. Ce dont je doute un peu car je n'ai pas la mémoire d'un éléphant. Je commence à somnoler un peu puis je plonge dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

><p>Je sens qu'on me secoue l'épaule un peu brutalement. J'ouvre à peine mes yeux pour me rendormir mais apparemment, la personne insiste vraiment à me faire sortir de ma torpeur. D'un coup, je me redresse et tourne ma tête vers l'élément perturbateur allias mon cher coloc'.<p>

-Allez, on se bouge le derrière! On a cours là!

-... hein? Ai-je fait, complètement déconnecté du monde.

Shikamaru est vêtu d'un uniforme noir. Je crois que c'est l'uniforme du lycée. Je sors mes jambes des draps et m'étire de tout mon long avant de commencer à m'habiller correctement et de sortir de la chambre avec mon ami, direction la cantine. Les couloirs sont bondés de lycéens. C'est drôle, on dirait qu'on va à un enterrement. Je souris d'amusement à cette idée. Puis, on nous accoste à un tournant.

-Hey Shika! Comment ça va?

J'observe l'élève qui est intervenu. Il doit avoir ma taille et il a les cheveux bruns en bataille, un peu comme les miens. Ses yeux sont bizarres, on aurait dit des fentes. Shikamaru le salue et me le présente:

-Naruto, voici Kiba! Kiba, Naruto!

-Salut! Ai-je dit en arborant mon sourire éternel.

-Bonjour! Alors c'est toi le nouveau copain de chambrée? T'as l'air cool!

-Je suis cool! Ai-je affirmé en bombant le torse.

Ce geste le fait rire. J'adore me vanter un peu pour délirer. Une petite tape dans mon épaule de la part de Shika me dit d'aller un peu plus vite pour avoir des places libres dans le réfectoire. Alors, sur ces mots, nous nous sommes dépêcher tous les trois.

* * *

><p>Après s'être servis, on s'est installé sur une des tables dehors vu le manque de places. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné qu'il y ait des tables sur l'herbe, un peu comme si on est en plein pique-nique. Et bizarrement, le soleil est de retour. Hier encore, il pleuvait des cordes. C'est pas plus mal comme ça!<p>

Nous mangeons tranquillement nos tartines et buvons nos chocolats chauds tout en tapant un peu la causette. J'en sais un peu plus maintenant sur Kiba Inuzuka. Il est dans ma classe heureusement. Contrairement à Shikamaru, il adore les chiens et sa soeur, Hana, est vétérinaire. Je suppose que le prochain pote élèvera des souris ou des chats. A ce propos, Kiba me demande si j'ai des animaux chez moi.

-J'ai un chat qui s'approche de la couleur orange on va dire! Il s'appelle Kyubi!

-Haha! Kyubi? Zarbi comme nom pour un chat!

-Ben c'est mieux que Akamaru!

-Même pas vrai!

-Vous pouvez pas arrêter cinq minutes vous deux...

Le soupir de Shika a pour effet d'augmenter plus la conversation mais cette fois, en la dirigeant vers lui. Le pauvre, je le plains!

Peu après, la cloche sonne le début des cours. Nous prenons nos sacs et nous nous dirigeons vers nos salles respectives.

Pendant que notre ainé va en cours de littérature, moi et Kiba allons en cours de physique. Finalement, j'ai hâte de voir la tête des professeurs. Kiba va s'installer à sa place et je le suis, un peu perdu. Après tout, je débarque quand même quatre mois après la rentrée! Je pose mon sac à côté du sien pendant que lui s'assoit sur le pupitre.

-Alors, ça fait comment de changer de lycée?

-J'ai l'impression que tu me poses la même question à chaque fois, Kiba!

-Réponds quand même!

Je soupire. Je dois le dire, ça fait bizarre de changer de ville, de lycée, de vie. Mais le changement a du bon des fois! J'ai déjà un super colocataire, un super copain, et bientôt j'aurai peut-être un super prof'.

-Bonjour tout le monde!

Tiens, quand on parle du loup! J'aperçois notre professeur de physique. Il est grand, ça c'est sûr. Et il a de longs cheveux bruns. Sa peau est vraiment pâle, il a la grippe? En tout cas, ses yeux sont similaires à ceux de Kiba. Il m'aperçoit avec mon ami et m'intime de venir au tableau me présenter. Ce que je fait immédiatement. Sa voix est aussi sournois qu'un serpent que ça me fait froid dans le dos. A ce propos, la classe s'est étrangement tue depuis qu'il est arrivé et tout le monde a regagné sa place. Je me présente convenablement avec un grand sourire sur le visage, ensuite, le prof' m'invite à aller m'asseoir au troisième rang, à la place vide. C'est deux colonnes trop loin de Kiba mais au moins, c'est à côté de la fenêtre. Et maintenant, c'est au tour du prof' de se présenter à moi. Mr Orochimaru qu'il s'appelle. Flippant!

* * *

><p>Le cours s'est passé sans encombres malgré une craie qui a volé à travers la pièce pour tombé sur la figure d'un élève qui a voulu coller son chewing-gum sous la table, des colles pour les élèves n'ayant pas fait leurs devoirs et des menaces d'une mort certaine à ceux qui bavardaient derrière le dos du professeur.<p>

-Fais pas attention à Orochimaru-sensei, Naruto. Il est toujours comme ça avec les élèves de Konoha.

Sans blague, je l'aurai jamais remarqué, merci Kiba!

-Tu veux pas plutôt dire un truc que je sais pas? Comme notre prochain cours?

-Ah oui! Là, on a français avec Jiraiya-sensei!

-Et... il est cool?

-On va dire oui! Il est surtout un gros pervers!

-T'as une preuve de ce que t'avances?

-Avec Shika, on l'a vu reluquer sans discrétion les fesses de Tsunade-sensei! Mais on le soupçonne d'être des deux penchants, malgré les apparences!

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par les deux penchants? En voyant mon visage incrédule, il me précise qu'il y a une forte probabilité, d'après Shika, que notre professeur soit... bisexuel. J'y crois pas! Je tombe des nues! Et comme pour me faire encore plus croire, il l'a vu en train de mater Orochimaru-sensei mais cette fois, avec discrétion. J'appelle pas ça de la discrétion si Kiba le sait. Dans tout les cas, je vais essayer de me tenir à carreaux avec ce prof' là!

Comme avec le cours précédent, tout s'est bien passé. Et sans mentir cette fois! Les garçons de la classe sont vraiment intéressé par ses mots plus que... douteux. Kiba a oublié de me préciser qu'il écrit des livres pornos. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi mon doute a grandi durant l'heure.

Puis vient enfin la récréation. La pause matinale, enfin! Je sors le bento de ma maman de mon sac et commence à grignoter un petit truc histoire de pas manger tout mon déjeuner. Comme ça, je fais des économies! Kiba est revenu dans la classe avec une petite barre de chocolat mais ce n'était pas pour rester ici mais pour repartir aussitôt afin d'aller acheter son coca. Je l'accompagne cette fois! Nous nous rendons donc ensemble aux distributeurs de boissons où quelqu'un attendait la sienne de boisson. C'est un garçon. On dirait qu'il appuie plusieurs fois sur un des boutons mais sans vraiment se presser. Je m'approche de lui et m'aperçois que la cannette ne voulait pas descendre. Alors je retrousse ma manche, écarte doucement l'élève et donne un coup fort sur le côté du distributeur. Les lumières s'éteignent et se rallument et on entend un bruit sourd provenant de l'intérieur. Le garçon met sa main à la sortie de l'appareil pour prendre sa boisson puis il me fixe, l'air de me dire comment j'ai fait.

-Ah c'est une astuce que mon ex-coloc' m'a passé et ça marche toujours!

Alléluia Deidara!

L'autre me regarde toujours. Ça me met un peu mal à l'aise. Soudain, il me tend la main avec sa cannette. Je lui refuse poliment mais il insiste. Je met mes mains en position de défense. Pour une fois, il semble enfin ouvrir la bouche.

-Je te dois bien cela.

-Ce n'est qu'une petite ''réparation'', rien de plus!

-... Hn.

Sans crier gare, il se retourne et s'en va dans la direction opposée. Je rêve là! C'est tout? C'est un peu court... Il aurait pu me dire son nom. Au moins, je sais à quoi il ressemble. Il y a vraiment beaucoup de types bizarres ici. Je dis ça car lui, il a des yeux couleur nacre et c'est bien le premier mec que je vois avec des cheveux arrivant jusqu'à la taille (en évitant de compter Orochimaru-sensei). Par contre, son visage a l'air un peu froid. Il est tout simplement neutre et dénué d'émotion. Kiba me fait une tape dans le dos en rigolant, me sortant de mes pensées.

-Qu'est-ce que tu trouves de marrant?

-Ta tête! Hahaha! On dirait une vierge effarouchée de son premier rendez-vous en amoureux!

-J'suis pas gay, Kiba!

Puis je sens son doigt se mettre au milieu de mes deux yeux. Il a un sourire carnassier scotché au visage.

-Et c'était quoi ce regard-là que tu lui a lancé?

-Quel regard? Lui dis-je en me débarrassant de ce doigt gênant.

Il se remet à pouffer de rire. Et cela a continué jusqu'au commencement du troisième cours de la journée. Voilà qu'il croit que je suis homosexuel, c'est bien ma veine! Enfin, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je suis, je ne m'intéresse pas à l'amour en ce moment. Je veux plutôt réussir mes examens avant de commencer une relation sérieuse! Ces derniers temps, il y a beaucoup d'infidélité. Soudain, je n'entend plus le rire moqueur de mon cher ami. Je me tourne vers lui et contemple son visage sérieux tout d'un coup.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-... Non, rien! C'est juste un truc qui me chiffonne!

Un truc qui le chiffonne?

-Quoi donc?

-Euh... on en parlera à la fin des cours, tu veux? Il y a beaucoup d'oreilles indiscrètes...

Je hoche la tête, me demandant ce qu'il va me dire plus tard. Ça a l'air sérieux pour qu'il ait une tête pareille. Finalement, on reprend les cours sans avoir eu une boisson fraîche.

* * *

><p>La journée se termine enfin! Il était temps, je veux piquer un roupillon là! Mais je m'abstiens de commencer par cela car, si ma mémoire est bonne, Kiba doit me dire quelque chose. Je le vois... partir? Hein! Mais que fait-il? Je le rattrape et le questionne de son comportement. Il me dit que le délégué lui a demandé d'aller voir notre professeur de SVT pour prendre les devoirs maisons qu'il a oublié. Je rouspète un bon moment avant de le laisser partir en le prévenant que je serai soit dans mon dortoir, soit au distributeur de tout à l'heure. C'est pas tout mais je meurs de soif, moi! Puis je reviens à ma place pour ranger mes cahiers et sortir de la salle de classe.<p>

Dans un des couloirs du dortoir des garçons (oui je n'avais pas pensé à amener mon argent à moi alors il faut que je me tape le trajet), je repense à mon étrange rencontre avec ce gars. Il ne m'a même pas adressé un petit « aurevoir ». Je veux bien le revoir pour lui apprendre à être un peu plus poli, non mais!

-Naruto!

Mon regard tombe sur mon ami le Nara qui attend au détour du couloir. Il me demande si on fini le bout de chemin ensemble, ce que j'accepte avec plaisir. Puis, je me remet à mes anciennes occupations: penser à ce garçon. Pourquoi je pense encore à lui? Je secoue brutalement ma tête. Shika, ayant vu ce geste, me demande si tout va bien.

-... Pas vraiment. Je suis préoccupé par l'impolitesse dont a fait preuve un élève de cette école!

-Tu me ponds des phrases comme ça maintenant? Et quel élève?

-Un étrange mec avec de longs cheveux et des yeux blancs comme neige!

-Ah, lui!

-Tu le connais?

-Disons que c'est le deuxième élève transféré dont je t'ai parlé! Il a fait son effet en seulement une journée et il est déjà connu sous le nom de _Ice-man_ ou _Mister-Freeze_ ou quelque chose qui rime avec glaçon! Ça a fait le tour de l'établissement!

-Ben dis-donc! T'es au courant de tout toi!

-Disons que j'écoute les rumeurs qui circulent. Étrangement, Kiba habitait au même endroit que lui.

Je m'arrête soudainement de marcher.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Ben, qu'ils viennent tout les deux d'un village à l'écart de notre ville, encore plus que ma maison. Sauf que Kiba est arrivé au lycée il y a deux ans maintenant!

C'est étrange... Encore tout à l'heure, il était de bonne humeur et maintenant, il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez lui.

Après être aller chercher quelques pièces dans mon porte-monnaie, je descend les escaliers un peu plus rapidement. J'ai soif bordel! Je vois enfin le distributeur de l'aprem'. J'arrive devant la machine mais je m'aperçois qu'il y a un étrange décor qui s'offre à moi. En effet, assis à gauche de l'appareil à boisson et buvant une dite boisson se trouve le garçon le plus impoli que j'ai rencontré. Je lui lance un regard interrogatif qu'il remarque très bien et il se lève tranquillement en affichant toujours ''ce'' visage. Je le vois me tendre la main à nouveau comme tout à l'heure mais cette fois avec une autre cannette. Du coca. Comprenant qu'il va sûrement insisté, je la lui prend en le remerciant. Il ne répond rien en retour et il se contente de me fixer boire le coca. Ouf! Ça fait du bien! Mais je me demande depuis combien de temps il est là...

-Euh, dis Neji, tu es là depuis longtemps?

-Comment tu le connais? Me demande-t-il toujours aussi neutre.

-De quoi?

-Mon nom.

-Ah, c'est mon ami qui me l'a dit! Kiba Inuzuka, ça doit te rappeler quelque chose, non?

-Non.

Très directe comme réponse...

-Et sinon, depuis combien de temps?

-Trois heures.

TROIS HEURES? J'ai dû mal comprendre le sens de la phrase ou alors il me fait une blague!

-Mais... alors... tu as manqué les cours de l'après-midi? dis-je, la tête complètement incrédule.

-Oui.

Et lui il me répond comme si de rien n'était! Mais... c'est grave quand même! Il est fou!

-Mais pourquoi?

-Tu m'as aidé, je viens de t'aider.

Ah je comprend mieux maintenant. Mais trois heures quand même juste pour ça! C'est comme du suicide! Et comment il savait que je viendrai? J'aurai pu passer demain matin, il y serait toujours?

-Tu le sais sans doute et je le répète encore une dernière fois (enfin, j'espère!) que ce n'est pas la peine de me rendre la pareille!

-Comment tu t'appelle?

Quel changement soudain de sujet... Mais quelle mouche lui a piqué? On dirait qu'il veut ignorer ce que je lui dit comme si c'est du vent!

-Je suis Uzumaki Naruto, en deuxième année.

Il me regarde sans rien dire et sans rien faire. Je me demande bien à quoi il pense... Mais maintenant que j'y songe, sa taille doit être fine sous ses vêtements. Ça fait bizarre pour un garçon. Soudain, mes pensées se tournent vers mon ami Kiba. Ils viennent tout deux du même village d'il y a deux ans et normalement, c'était à Kiba de m'en informer et non à Shika. Peut-être que c'était ce dont il voulait parlé tout à l'heure, à la fin des cours?

-Uzumaki?

-Euh... hein? Tu me parlais? Eh! J'ai un prénom tu sais!

-Je ne disais rien.

-Pourquoi tu m'appelle alors?

C'est vrai quoi, c'est illogique! Peut-être qu'il veut me dire quelque chose? Mais apparemment, il ne dit rien de plus pour répondre à ma question. Cependant, je le vois... rougir... Je manque de sursauter à ce fait.

-Neji... P-Pourquoi tu rougis... comme ça? Ai-je demandé, gêné.

-... Tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder..., dit-il en baissant légèrement la tête.

Dommage, le rouge lui va bien... Hein mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi encore? Mais c'est vrai que je ne me lasse pas de l'observer et mon regard devient subitement plus insistant sur ses cheveux sombres. J'ai une désagréable impression de... vouloir les toucher. Ils doivent être doux. Aussi, en tout bon Uzumaki que je suis, je lève ma main pour la poser doucement sur la tête du brun. J'ai senti un frisson le parcourir mais je continue mon chemin, les caressant jusqu'à arrivée à l'élastique qui retient le tout. Je prend une mèche d'un noir intense entre mes doigts et joue de mon pouce sur celle-ci. C'est vraiment... très doux. J'entreprends alors de dénouer sa chevelure pour sentir l'ensemble mais mon geste est arrêtée soudainement par une autre main. La mienne de main est attrapée un peu brusquement afin de l'éloigner de la tête de Neji qui a retrouvé son visage dénué d'émotions. Je m'attends immédiatement à la raclée du siècle! J'affiche un de ces visages, vous savez, quand on se rend compte que l'on a fait une bêtise et que l'on est pris la main dans le sac! Je m'apprête à m'excuser lamentablement pour mon geste déplacé et anormal quand tout à coup, il dit une chose que je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il le dirait:

-Tu veux sortir avec moi? A-t-il dit, le visage toujours aussi neutre.

C'était plus une confirmation qu'une réelle question comme si il avait deviné mes ''réelles'' intentions. Je le veux vraiment?


	2. Chapter 2

**Résumé : Avez-vous déjà eu un petit ami différent des autres, plus précisément un tueur en série ?**

**Note : Désolée pour le léger retard, ou plutôt le ****long**** retard ! Je n'avais plus assez de temps qu'avant, je suis quand même en terminal et en ce moment je suis en voyage scolaire à San Francisco chez ma fameuse correspondante pendant deux semaines mais ne me dites pas que, comme ça, j'ai plus de temps libre au contraire ! J'ai deux devoirs surveillés qui m'attendent à la rentrée donc je vais quand même devoir réviser et-**

**Szayel/Mayuri : Elle vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**Voilà, chapitre 2 publié de San Francisco !**

**Chapitre 2: Réflexions ****étranges**

Décidément, je vais de surprise en surprise! Je comprends de moins en moins ce qui m'arrive en ce moment-même et je suis sûr d'afficher la tête la plus débile du monde.

-P-Pardon?

Silence.

-Mais t'es malade!

Nouveau blanc.

-Mais dis quelque chose enfin!

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça alors?

Touché... et peut-être coulé aussi. A vrai dire... je n'en sais rien moi-même. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de vouloir toucher ses cheveux sombres, soyeux, doux... Oui, des cheveux vraiment doux. Il utilise quel shampoing? Ohlàlà je m'égare un peu là! On dirait un début de fantasme!

-Ah euh... pour rien en fait!

… Pourquoi j'ai un gros doute là?

-Bon ben je vais y aller alors! Merci pour le coca!

Je le vois acquiescer de la tête et le vois passer à côté de moi. C'est vrai que les dortoirs des garçons se trouvent du même côté. Alors je le suis sans rien dire. Mince alors, je me demande vraiment ce qu'il m'a pris! Il doit trouver que je suis le plus parfait des imbéciles maintenant et tout ça à cause de... Mais oui! C'est lui! J'en suis sûr! « Une salle excuse! » vous vous dites sûrement. OUI. Une salle excuse, exactement! J'ai bien peur de l'avouer mais... ce type semble m'attirer. D'ailleurs, j'aimerai bien en connaître un peu plus sur lui.

Je marche un peu plus rapidement pour me mettre à sa hauteur et lui demande:

-Au fait, je suis de Nagasaki! Et toi, tu viens d'où?

-De loin.

-Okay... et sinon?

Il me regarde en coin.

-« Sinon » quoi?

-Ben, pas plus de précision? Dis-je, la surprise se lisant sur mon visage.

-... Non.

Ah je vois! Je sais ce qu'il a! Peut-être qu'il ne s'en souvient plus! C'est une probabilité comme une autre mais on ne sait jamais. Alors, je décide de passer à un autre sujet en espérant obtenir plus de réponses.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu es à Tokyo?

-Depuis hier.

-Cool, moi aussi! Et tu es en quelle classe?

Il s'arrête soudainement de marcher et me fixe de ses yeux clairs.

-Pourquoi me poses-tu toutes ces questions?

-Ben... pour mieux te connaître... Ça ne t'intéresse pas de devenir mon ami?

-... ami?

Non, me dites pas qu'il n'en a jamais eu! Mes mains se crispent à l'idée de devenir son premier ami. Mais comment cela se fait? Il a dû avoir une enfance triste. En même temps, je peux comprendre la plupart des gens à cause de son comportement mi- glacial mais il n'a pas trop l'air d'un méchant pour autant.

Je lui tends ma main gauche (vous savez; la main du cœur). Il me lance un regard interrogatif.

-C'est pour sceller notre amitié!

-Notre amitié? Avec une main?

-A peu près!

Il baisse la tête pour mieux contempler ma main puis il lève la sienne.

-Et maintenant? Me demande-t-il.

Je souris. L'air de rien, il est assez mignon quand il ne sait pas ce qu'il faut faire. Je rapproche ma main de la sienne et la serre fortement. Un frisson me parcourt tout le long de l'échine. Sa peau est vraiment... douce.

Je sors de mes pensées et lui offre mon plus grand sourire.

-Voilà! Maintenant, on est amis!

Nous nous lâchons et, chose encore plus mignonne, il fixe sa main. Mon sourire se fait moins grand et se transforme en un sourire tendre. Puis, mes yeux passent de sa main à son poignet si fin, remontant vers l'avant-bras pour arriver au cou pâle. Je m'attarde sans m'en rendre compte sur cette partie du corps puis je remonte encore un peu jusqu'à voir ses lèvres. De jolies lèvres. Tellement jolies que je me penche légèrement pour essayer de les atteindre. Je ne vois plus rien autour de moi, que lui et cette bouche tentatrice.

-Uzumaki!

Je m'écarte vivement d'un pas de mon vis-à-vis qui est rose de gêne et qui me tourne le dos. Je m'enfuis précipitamment en direction de mon dortoir.

Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu! J'ai... J'ai failli embrasser un mec! J'ai failli l'embrassé LUI! Putain, j'ai l'air de quoi maintenant? Je viens à peine de lui offrir mon amitié et je commence à avoir envie de lui! Mais c'est quoi ça?

oOo

-Oï, le nouveau!

-M'appelle pas comme ça, Shika...

Je soupire une énième fois et je prends ma tête entre mes mains tout en m'asseyant sur mon lit. Combien de fois je repense à cette scène? Quelle honte! Si ça se trouve, il ne voudra plus me parler et encore moins me voir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de faire ça? D'abord ses cheveux et la tentative d'un baiser, ça ne tourne pas rond chez moi.

Je sens un poids léger sur mon épaule et je lève les yeux pour croiser le fer avec ceux de mon colocataire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?

J'allais répondre quand il me dit que si je réponds par un « Rien », il va me mettre un poing dans la figure. Alors, autant ne pas lui mentir. Mentir... c'est pas mon fort.

Je lui fais donc un mini résumé sur ce qui s'est passé à la fin des cours et apparemment, il est très surpris.

-Mais t'es pas bien ma parole!

-Merci du réconfort, ai-je rétorqué.

-Je veux dire, tu as quand même essayé de l'embrasser sans même le connaître un minimum!

Je le regarde trèèèès sérieusement.

-Ça ne te fait rien que je sois gay? A condition que je le sois vraiment...

-Ben t'es attiré par _Mister Freeze_ alors je crois que t'as pas trop le choix concernant ton penchant sexuel. Ahh non! S'exclame-t-il pendant que je me lève pour aller lui en mettre une.

Je vous jure, comment ça? Moi, gay? Bordel, j'assume pas du tout là! Je ne peux pas être comme ça! Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne m'intéressais à personne et voilà que la première justement soit un gars, je n'arrive pas à me l'avouer!

Je retombe sur le lit, complètement perdu pour la première fois de ma vie. J'essaye alors de vider ma tête petit à petit pendant que Shikamaru s'installe sur son lit lui aussi, prêt à se coucher. Moi, je ne me suis pas encore changé mais qu'est-ce que ça importait vu ma situation? Je ne peux pas oublier tout ce qui s'est passé sur un coup de tête!

-Tu pourras en parler avec lui, non?

-Merveilleuse idée, j'y avais pas pensé! Ai-je répondu ironiquement. Mais ça me turlupine depuis un moment déjà et j'ai peur qu'il ne veuille peut-être pas revenir dessus!

-Ben, faut bien que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre.

-...Oui.

Je finis par me lever en prenant mes affaires de nuit pour aller me changer dans la salle de bain. En entrant, j'aperçois mon reflet dans le miroir juste au-dessus du lavabo. Regardes-toi mon vieux! Tu te fais vraiment un sang d'encre sur quelque chose qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, non mais franchement. Je soupire et commence à me déshabiller.

Je reviens dans la chambre, l'air un peu fatigué puis m'affale lourdement sur mon lit en soufflant bruyamment. J'entends mon ami me dire que je suis un phénomène. Je ne trouve pas la force de lui répondre, juste esquisser un sourire est suffisant.

OoO

Je sens que l'on me secoue encore une fois mais cette fois, je me lève, la vue de moins en moins troublée.

-Ben dis-donc, ne me dis pas que je vais te réveiller tous les jours comme ça!

-Nan, t'inquiètes pas! Je suis pas matinal, c'est tout!

Moi et Shika courront alors vers la cantine. Oui, oui, courir! J'ai malencontreusement traîné dans la salle de bain et nous voilà sûrement les derniers à passer prendre notre petit déjeuner! Je suis pour l'instant en tête, suivi de mon pote, et, au tournant, je trébuche sur quelqu'un. Du coup, on se retrouve par terre tous les trois, moi sur l'inconnu et Shika sur moi. Si ça forme pas une superbe pyramide humaine... Shikamaru se relève précipitamment en nous voyant. Il s'excuse mollement. Je me redresse sur mes coudes et... oh mon dieu (je crois que ce sera ma phrase favorite)!

-N-Neji-san!

-Uzumaki?

J'imite mon colocataire et aide Neji à se lever. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Shika, il continue son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

-Enfoiré..., ai-je murmuré. Ahem, euh salut! Désolé, j'ai traîné dans mon dortoir et j'ai pas encore mangé!

-Je vois.

Toujours celui d'hier, hein...

-Et... Et toi? Tu as fini?

Il fait un geste négatif de la tête. C'est vrai que lui aussi se dirigeait vers la cantine quand je l'ai buté, mais en marchant. Alors, je le presse, un peu mal à l'aise.

Après avoir pris notre plateau, Kiba et Shika me font signe sur une des tables dehors. Je sens que ce sera notre spot pour finir. Je me permets d'inviter Neji sans lui donner le temps de réagir. Je vois le visage surpris de Kiba qui force un sourire par la suite. Akira a toujours sa tête de flemmard comme d'habitude. Je m'installe à côté de lui pendant que Neji vient à côté de l'autre. Par ailleurs, Kiba est vraiment crispé. Est-ce parce qu'ils habitaient dans le même village? Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est dérangeant...

Enfin bon, je ne me pose pas trop de question et entame mon bol de chocolat chaud.

Après avoir terminé notre repas, Shikamaru entraîne Kiba avec lui, me laissant seul avec Neji. Okay, je vois très clair dans ton petit délire, idiot de coloc'! Je me tourne alors vers mon vis-à-vis.

-Neji-san, je voudrai... enfin, à propos d'hier... Ce n'était pas mon intention de... t'embrasser.

Enfin, si c'était mon intention mais je ne savais pas ce que je faisais à ce moment-là. Mais je ne peux quand même pas lui dire que je suis... amoureux... de lui. Si je le suis vraiment... Mais, je dois bien avouer qu'il est vraiment beau.

-Ça ne m'embête pas.

HEIN?

-P-P-Pardon!

-C'était aussi une preuve de notre amitié, non? Dit-il naturellement.

Ah... Ah... Il ne sait donc rien ou quoi? Mais enfin, il a fait quoi dans la vie pour être aussi peu cultivé? J'étais au bord de la limite, je ne peux pas lui mentir en lui disant que « Oui, c'en est un, si tu veux on peut recommencer! » et profiter de lui!

-Ah, en fait, c'est plutôt une preuve... une preuve... d'amour.

Ses yeux se font légèrement plus grands contrastant avec leur clarté.

-Amour?

Il fait mine de réfléchir.

-N'est-ce donc pas la même chose?

Je n'en peux vraiment plus là.

-Non, ce n'est pas la même chose. L'amitié, ce sont deux personnes qui s'entendent bien, qui se partagent tout, alors que l'amour est beaucoup plus fort. Enfin, pour faire simple, quand tu aimes quelqu'un de bien défini, tu ressens plus que de l'amitié.

-Plus que de l'amitié... donc, tu... m'aimes?

… Gros blanc. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Et comme par hasard, il n'y a plus personne autour de nous. Merde, moi qui croyait que ça pouvait arriver que dans les films, je me suis trompé! Alors, autant lui montrer parce que la, je suis à ma limite.

Je prends doucement ses épaules et me penche légèrement. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, mes yeux se ferment sans même vérifier s'il est consentant. Mais je ne sens aucun débat. Mes doutes laissent place à la sérénité au moment où mes lèvres touchent les siennes, ni trop lentement, ni trop rapidement, juste comme il le faut. Un simple baiser, un baiser chaste. Je me retire, les joues rosies et remarque avec surprise que Neji garde ses yeux fermés. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau.

Je souris tendrement et attends de voir sa réaction. Il rouvre ses magnifiques yeux et me fixe sans savoir que dire. Il prend vite une légère teinte et demande tout bas si je pouvais recommencer. Mon sourire se fait encore plus grand. Il m'accepte alors? Je n'arrive pas à le croire! C'est avec plaisir que je reprends ses lèvres avec douceur. Je me contente de cela, je n'ai pas envie de le brusquer.

Comment sommes-nous arriver à ce point-là? Je n'en sais rien, je sais juste que je suis heureux. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis amoureux et j'espère qu'il m'aime en retour.

Je m'éloigne de lui très lentement et lui demande alors la question fatidique comme dans tous les films à l'eau de rose.

-Neji... est-ce que tu m'aimes alors?

Nouveau silence. J'attends patiemment, je ne suis pas pressé. Il allait me répondre quand tout d'un coup j'entends un « QUE FAITES-VOUS DEHORS VOUS DEUX? C'EST L'HEURE DES COURS JE VOUS SIGNALE! ».

Nous nous retournons parfaitement en symbiose vers une des surveillantes dont je ne me souviens plus le nom. Je sais juste que c'est la seule personne de l'école à avoir des cheveux bleus.

Elle continue sur sa lancée.

-Ah mais, vous êtes les deux nouveaux! Ça vous amuse de vous créer des ennuis à peine arrivés ici! Filez en cours et plus vite que ça!

J'agrippe le bras de Neji et je cours précipitamment dans un des couloirs de l'établissement. En réalité, je ne sais pas où je vais, je n'ai pas le temps de consulter mon emploi du temps.

Je m'arrête enfin à un tournant et je reprends mon souffle ainsi que Neji. Ouf, quelle course quand même! Je me redresse et observe la réaction de mon... petit ami, désormais. Lui, il regarde là où nous sommes passés, ensuite il se tourne vers moi.

-Tu as quel cours?

Bizarre de demander ça dans un moment pareil. Mais bon, je ne peux pas espérer plus de lui vu son manque de culture en société.

Je lui réponds alors que je suis en SVT dans une des salles de laboratoire et j'attends à mon tour sa réponse. Il me dit alors que lui est à l'opposé de l'établissement en cours d'histoire. J'ai eu alors une sublime idée! Enfin, sublime est peut-être un peu exagéré mais c'est mieux que de se perdre à chaque fois. Je lui demande son emploi du temps qu'il me donne sans rechigner et je le recopie rapidement avant de le lui rendre.

Nous nous quittons sur un dernier baiser assez timide je dois dire et nous partons vers nos salles respectives. Je suis vraiment... heureux!

oOo

-Ben dis-donc, tu fais fort quand même!

-Rooh ça va c'était juste un petit avertissement!

-Ouais, t'as de la chance que tu sois nouveau parce que le retard et Asuma-sensei, ça fait deux!

Vous devinez tous alors que je me suis payé une réprimande devant ma classe sur mon énorme retard. Tiens, comment j'ai fait pour ne pas entendre la sonnerie? Bon, c'est pas grave, c'est du passé!

Kiba est en train de manger son bento devant moi qui avait été obligé d'aller chercher le repas à la cantosh vu que je n'avais rien préparé la veille à cause de lui. A part le moment où il m'a fait rappeler mes quelques secondes d'humiliation en cours, il me regarde de travers. D'ailleurs, il n'est pas le seul. Toute la classe me regarde de manière très étrange. Quelques filles gloussent ou me fixe en rougissant tandis que les autres élèves ont une mine pleine de gêne ou de dégoût. Je chuchote à mon ami.

-Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe là? C'est parce que j'ai été en retard?

L'autre failli s'étouffer en mangeant une pâte de travers et me fixe avec beaucoup de surprise.

-Non mais t'es pas bien toi! Tu oses me poser la question?

-Ben c'est toi qui me regarde bizarrement depuis que j'suis arrivé!

-Je... J'suis pas le seul tu sais!

-Dis-moi juste quel est le problème!

-Mais putain tu croyais qu'on vous avait pas vu en bas!

Là, c'est moi qui dois le regarder de travers avec une tête de mille pieds de long. J'ai peur de comprendre...

-... hein...?

Kiba pousse un soupir, le rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Tu le sais bien, bakaeru!

-... Att-Attends. Tu veux dire que...

-Oui exactement!

J'ai failli hurler sur tous les toits mais heureusement j'ai eu le réflexe de mettre mes mains sur ma bouche. Oh... mon... dieu...

-Comment vous avez-

-Tu crois vraiment que les fenêtres c'est pour faire joli? Il a suffi que quatre d'entre nous vous voient et la scène est passée dans toutes les oreilles du coin! On vous a vu vous embrasser espèce d'idiot!

… Un ange passe. Puis un deuxième. OH MON DIEU! Je n'ai pas le temps de paniquer qu'une des élèves est venue me voir, le visage rouge de gêne. Le mien de visage ressemble à un cadavre prêt à aller aux pompes funèbres.

-Euh... Naruto-kun, je... Hem, est-ce vrai... que tu es avec Hyuga-san?

Je n'arrive plus à bouger ou à dire le moindre mot. Je suis totalement perdu. Cette nouvelle est une humiliation plus grande que celle que j'ai reçue. Je baisse la tête, les yeux écarquillés à fond. Je répète sans cesse que ce n'est pas possible, que rien de tel ne peut arriver et surtout pas à moi! Mais la réalité me rattrape très vite quand on me secoue comme un prunier.

J'entends vaguement ce que me dit Kiba mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire? Je viens de découvrir que je suis amoureux d'un gars et pas n'importe lequel, que je l'ai embrassé dehors, sous les yeux de ma classe nouvelle et qui sait, sous les yeux du professeur peut-être! Que peut-il m'arriver de plus pire que ça?

-Uzumaki Naruto? S'exclame justement celui qui ne devait pas m'adresser la parole, mon professeur de Sciences. Veuillez bien me suivre quelques instant je vous prie!

Je hoche de la tête lentement. La tension de la salle de classe a subitement chuté et je suis le centre de l'attention générale. Ils me regardent tous sortir et, au moment où je ferme la porte, j'entends que la conversation a repris de plus belle.

Asuma-sensei croise les bras et me regarde en soupirant.

-Naruto, je crois que tu dois deviner pourquoi je t'ai invité à discuter hors de la salle de cours, hm?

J'acquiesce lentement de nouveau. Mais pourquoi!

-Tes camarades n'étaient pas assez discrets à mon humble avis et ils regardaient tous dehors. Sais-tu ce que tu risques en étant avec ton copain?

Je ne fais aucun geste, affirmatif ou négatif. Je ne veux rien dire mais en même temps, je ne sais pas trop ce que je risque avec lui. Je l'aime, c'est tout, en quoi c'est interdit? Asuma-sensei échappe un autre soupir.

-Je ne suis pas en train de te dire de rompre avec lui, c'est juste que, comme tu le sais, c'est très mal vu de voir ce genre de relation pour certains et ce que je veux, c'est que vous soyez discrets. Je ferme les yeux pour cette fois et je ne rapporterai rien à la directrice ni aux autres professeurs, c'est d'accord? J'ai déjà mis les élèves au courant. Qu'ils gardent ce qu'ils ont vu pour eux.

J'acquiesce de nouveau. Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à se mêler de ce qui ne les regardent pas? Ne suis-je pas assez gêné comme ça? J'assume et puis voilà!

Le professeur semble avoir enfin compris mon malaise. Donc il me salut et part dans le couloir, sûrement en quête de la salle des professeurs. Moi, je reste planté sur place. J'entends vaguement un « Tout va bien Naruto? » de la part de Kiba et c'est là que je commence à rentrer dans la salle de classe avec toute la grâce d'un robot. Je dramatise beaucoup la situation, je l'ai toujours fait, ne jamais perdre le sens de l'humour qu'importe la situation sinon on s'enfonce.

Je m'assois enfin à ma place avec un gros soupir d'agacement et contemple la pièce de mon regard qui tue, l'air de dire « Osez venir m'en parler, osez » jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur une personne en particulier juste à l'endroit que j'ai quitté plus tôt. Et donc, je me relève en arborant un petit sourire devant les élèves figés et m'avance vers Hiroshi. Je retrouve ma bonne humeur, enfin !

Mais cette retrouvaille retombe soudainement au moment je sens mon bras être empoigné pour sortir de la salle de classe sous les yeux de mon amant tout frais !

Celui qui m'emmène de force n'est nul autre que mon camarade de classe. C'est quoi son problème? Depuis quelques jours, il se comporte étrangement, avec Neji mais aussi avec moi maintenant !

Il s'arrête enfin à un tournant, un peu plus loin de notre classe. Avant même que je ne commence à vouloir lui parler, Kiba me coupe dans mon élan.

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe entre toi et l'autre mais tu ne dois pas rester avec lui si c'est vraiment sérieux !

Il a complètement perdu la tête ou quoi ? A moins que le professeur lui ait passé le mot pour m'emmerder encore une fois sur cette stupide morale où je peux percevoir une pointe d'homophobie.

-Pourquoi veux-tu que je ne sois plus avec lui ? Et au fait, pourquoi es-tu si bizarre avec Neji ? Est-ce parce que vous habitiez tous les deux le même village ?

Son air se fait plus sérieux.

-Qui t'a parlé de mes origines ?

-Ton grand pote Shikamaru.

Il met quelques secondes afin d'assimiler l'information et soupire un grand coup. Crois-moi, tu en as bien besoin !

-Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins ! Neji est vraiment à éviter, tu peux me croire.

Oh je vois, il a une dent contre lui on dirait. Ah ! Je crois que j'ai compris ! Bah faut qu'il l'avoue, il était avec lui dans son petit village, ils sont sortis ensemble et après qu'il ait déménagé, il a peur que je le lui pique, c'est aussi simple que ça. J'attends alors la suite avec un petit sourire.

-Quand nous étions encore chez nous, il avait comme perdu la tête et avait commencé à briser toutes les vitres du collège !

Mon sourire disparait d'un coup.

**Voilà, je vous laisse le bénéfice du doute ! Encore désolée d'avoir été aussi longue ! Je ne sais pas quand viendra la suite alors tout ce que je vous conseille est de patienter. Désolée pour les différentes parties du chapitre, je l'ai publié depuis mon NetBook et je n'ai pas les option de pour séparer les parties!**

**A la prochaine !**


End file.
